Similarities Brought Us Love
by Nightray-Hikari
Summary: What if it wasn't just Sasuke's clan who got assassinated, what if that day another clan was murdered and there was also one survival? What if Sakura and Hinata were put in different squads? First Fan Fiction  -
1. Chapter 1

Howdy :{D ! Well this is my first fan fiction, so if I have any mistakes please correct me or give me advice! Well I really like the couple SasuHina even though they never met. I had this idea in my head for quite a while now so here it is. If this story was already created then I'm really sorry and please message me if it was because I don't want to repeat this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D':

Well enjoy!

**Similarities Brought Us Love**

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV:

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm only 12 years old and I just graduated the academy. I'm also an avenger. I used to have everything. A happy family, a role model which was my older brother, and I was happy until that dreaded day.

_Flashback:_

_I was barely coming back from training. It was dark and I was scared my mom would get mad that I was late for dinner. As I reach my house, I had this dreaded feeling like I shouldn't open the door. I didn't know what to do, but something made me want to see what I would find. So I opened it and what I found haunts me to this very day. I saw my mother and father on the floor, dead, lifeless._

"_Oka-san! Outo-san!" I screamed and ran towards them, but before I could reach them I heard a cold voice that made me freeze in place._

"_Foolish little brother."_

_I turned around and found my brother standing there with a sword stained with blood. Our clan's blood._

"_H-H-H-How could you big brother", I softly whispered._

"_I was merely testing my abilities against the clan", Itachi said with no emotion in his voice._

"_B-B-But w-w-why? Why? ", I said as I ran towards my brother._

_Itachi swiftly tripped me and threw me to the wall. I felt pain in my back and I cried out._

"_Foolish little brother. You aren't even worth killing. If you wish to defeat me you must train harder, despise me with all your soul. Use that hatred to defeat me. Until you are strong enough and have the same eyes as me…" He showed me his Mangekyo Sharingan,"…we will meet again. Goodbye, little brother." And with that he disappeared into the night._

"_Brother!" I screamed. I was so emotionally drained that I felt darkness creeping into me. The last thing I said was…_

"_I will kill you, big brother."_

_End of flashback._

One day I will be able to avenge my clan, but until then I must get stronger. Right now, we're being placed into a three-man squad and I'm just waiting for my name to be called out to see which idiot and stupid fan-girl I was placed with.

"Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

"But I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined. I just rolled my eyes.

"You can't be with Sasuke-kun because I'm going to be with him pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

I just felt like tying both of them to an anchor and drowning them.

"Shut up forehead"

"Make me pig"

"Be Quiet!" Iruka-sensei commanded.

They both stayed quiet as to not anger their teacher.

"What a drag", Shikamaru just said.

Choji just kept eating his chips.

"Continuing. Squad 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka-sensei said.

"WHAT! Why can't I be in Sasuke-kun's squad! Why do I have to be stuck with dog boy and bug boy!" Sakura screeched.

I felt like throwing her into a death trap.

"HEY! We're not so glad to be with you either!" Kiba screamed.

Shino just stayed silence.

"Sakura one more outburst and I'll make you repeat the academy!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed.

Everyone stayed quiet, too afraid to infuriate him. Well except some people like me.

"Moving on. Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha…"

I looked up and paid attention to what he'd say next.

"…Naruto Uzumaki…"

"WHAT! Why do I have to be with teme? I'm too skilled for him to be in my squad!" Naruto said or more like screamed.

"Hmm" I just grunted.

"Naruto! The squads are balanced from the worst ninja to the top ninja. Sasuke being the top ninja in this class was balanced with you, the ninja with the lowest score."

Naruto just grumbled.

"And last but not least Hinata Hyuga."

'Hinata?' I thought. I looked around and finally spotted her. She had short black hair, pale skin, big white eyes, and a big tan sweater. She wasn't a fan-girl; she didn't even spare me a glance. She just kept looking straight. She looked lifeless.

'Hmm…. Interesting! Maybe this won't be so bad.' I thought and smirked.

End of Chapter 1

So please review and tell me what you think. Oh just to inform you I allow flames I don't really care because maybe flames will help me improve. Another thing if I get good reviews I'll continue ^-^! But if this story has already been made I'll have to stop.

Please review and I'll give you a cyber-hug (^-^).

Arigato :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy :{3! Thanks to friendly2u, MissLupi, and UchihaMistress723 for reviewing. You guys are awesome ^-^ and Cyber Hug xDD! Sorry if Sasuke came out too OC or anything. It's my first fan fiction so give me a break please Dx! I know for sure Hinata is going to be very OC so if you don't like a strong, different Hinata, then don't read. Anyways, on with the story :D! This will be like the last chapter only this time it's Hinata POV.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto D;

Enjoy!

**Similarities Brought Us Love**

Chapter 2

Hinata's POV:

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 12 years old and I just graduated. I am, or well was the Hyuga Heiress. Or I still am in a way. I don't know but all I know is that I'm the only Hyuga left that is except **him**.

_Flashback:_

_I was just coming back from picking flowers in the forest since it reminds me of when mom would take me to pick some flowers. Mom had died when she gave birth to Hanabi. I really missed her but anyways I was walking towards my room when I hear a thud at the garden. Thinking Neji and my father were only sparring, I ignored it. As I was heading to my room, I hear the rarest, frightening, and saddest thing ever. I hear my father screaming in pain. I run back to the garden and open the door. There standing in front of my father was Neji._

"_Oh Hinata-sama, glad that you could make it", Neji said in a disgusted voice._

"_N-N-N-Neji-n-n-nisan, w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" I said, trying so hard to keep the fear from her voice but failing badly._

"_J-J-Just h-h-here t-t-to k-k-kill t-t-t-the c-c-clan," he mockingly said, with an evil smirk._

_I couldn't speak, too scared to. From the corner of his eyes Neji catches something behind me._

"_Aww isn't this sweet. Now the family's all together to see each other for the last time" Neji said, that smirk still on his face._

"_Hanabi. Hinata. Run. Hurry." My father said quietly that I barely heard him._

" _Shut up!" Neji said and took my father's collar. "Watch closely now girls"._

_After he said that he kicked my father in the stomach, activated his byakugan, and gentle fist my father on the heart._

"_Father!" Hanabi and I screamed._

"_Hinata (cough) Hanabi (throwing blood on floor) I love you, my daughters. You always made me proud." Were his last words before he left Hanabi and I to face Neji._

_Looking back I saw Hanabi trying to hold back tears._

"_H-H-Hana-", was all I was able to say before, she pushed past me and tried to attack Neji._

"_You will DIE!"_

"_Hanabi NO!"_

_Just as I said that I watched Neji kick my sister to the air and, as she was falling, gentle fist her in the stomach so hard his hand went through her stomach._

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

"_HANABIIIIIIII!"_

_Everything went silent after I screamed. I couldn't hold myself up and my knees buckled down. I cried. I cried for my clan, for my father, for my mother, for my sister. I heard a dark chuckle coming from in front of me. I looked up and saw emotionless silver eyes staring back at my sad lavender eyes._

"_Pathetic! You're not even worth my time. How can you be the Hyuga heiress when you're so weak and pathetic! I'll let you live, but if you wish to defeat me, get stronger, show me that you can become stronger. Until then I leave you a parting gift."_

_Before I could comprehend what was happening, he grabbed my hair and ran a kunai down my back. I screamed with the last energy I had and before I blacked out, I saw Neji disappearing with another man. I couldn't see who it was but the only thing I saw was piercing red eyes. Then everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

I vowed one day that I will leave the same gift on my cousin's back. I will get stronger and defeat him. I just have to get more power. Right now I'm being placed in my squad and I just hope they won't get in my way. I mean don't get me wrong, I love having fun and all that, but when it comes to my training I change. I turn into a power lust fool and I can't help it.

"And last but not least Hinata Hyuga."

I was brought back from my memories when I heard my name. I didn't hear who my partners were, but I could guess from what I heard.

"WHAT? Why does quiet, little Hinata get to be in my Sasuke-kun's squad!" most of the girls screamed.

"Alright I get to be with Hinata-chan", Naruto exclaimed.

'Oh great! I'm stuck with lover boy and Sasuke!' I dreadfully thought.

I felt eyes on me so I tried looking for them. That's when I caught the Uchiha staring at me. His onyx eyes staring at my lavender ones. Our eyes might have been different colors, but I saw the same dark, lonely soul looking back at me.

'Hmm… Maybe this won't be so bad after all' I thought and smiled as I looked away and payed attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying.

End of Chapter 2

I don't know about this chapter, so tell me what you think about it. I suck at battle scenes so I'll try to get better at them, I promise. Anyways I really like strong Hinata, but I might try to make her a little shyer in the next chapters so it won't be that OC! Thanks again to friendly2u, UchihaMistress723, and MissLupi for being the first to review.

Review please :3

Arigato :D!


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy :{D ! Sorry I haven't been updating these past few months :/. My computer wouldn't let me get on Microsoft v.v but no worries ^-^. I'm back :D. Just to warn you, I might be really rusty. And thanks to Serene-Aspiration723 for the advice. I'll try my best ^-^.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto Dx.

Enjoy!

**Similarities Brought Us Love**

Chapter 3

Hinata's POV:

After Iruka told us to wait for our sensei, one by one each squad left with their new sensei. Sasuke, Naruto, and I have been waiting 30 minutes for our sensei and let me tell you it's not as fun as you think it would be.

"He's late", Naruto whined.

Sasuke and I just watched as Naruto kept complaining.

"How come he's the last sensei to arrive and plus he's late. I bet all the other squads are off on an adventure while we're stuck in here. Even Iruka sensei left", Naruto complained.

I heard footsteps coming this way. Five minutes later, a man with his mask hiding his mouth and left eye came in.

"Hello", he greeted as if he wasn't 30 minutes late.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry. I was distracted on the road of life", the mystery guy sheepishly said.

_He's actually a sensei_, I thought to myself confused and fustrated.

Judging by how Sasuke looked, I bet he was thinking the same thing.

At the roof:

"Why don't you introduce yourself, one at a time", mystery person said.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" I questioned.

"Thing you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that", he answered dryly.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first so we can see how it is?" questioned Naruto.

I was shocked to say the least that Naruto asked a smart question.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… I haven't thought of that. Hobbies… I have many hobbies." the man, now known as Kakashi, said.

_He only told us his name_ I thought feeling frustrated.

"Now it's your turn. You, kid with the orange jumpsuit, you start," Kakashi said.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds off ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village would stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!"

I was shocked to say the least by Naruto's dream. I felt a tiny bit more respect for him. I smile at him and catch his eye. He blushes and looks away.

"Okay you in the blue, you're next", our sensei said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, but I am fascinated by certain things."

At that particular time he sneaked a look at me. If I had blinked I would have missed it._ Did he just look at me? _I felt myself blush._ Oh god! I'm acting like his idiot fan girls! _I mentally slap myself and start paying attention when something Sasuke said caught my attention.

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone", Sasuke said darkly.

_He has the same dream, or rather goal, as I do_. I was shocked and looked at Sasuke. He just kept looking straight.

"And lastly, you", Kakashi said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like to look at the stars and train, a lot. I dislike people who interrupt my training, but other than that I'm a nice person. My hobbies are flower pressing and reading about jutsus. My dream is to avenge my clan and kill a certain someone like Sasuke", I said without looking at them.

Sasuke POV: 

_Is she just trying to impress me? No I see the same pain and anger in her eyes as I see in mine_ I thought shocked.

"You're all unique in your own way. I can see that you guys will be an excellent squad. Tomorrow will be your first mission." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto questioned Kakashi.

"It's a survival exercise"

"What a survival exercise? Why?"

"Yes. And why you ask. Because of the 27 graduate, only 9 will actually be accepted as genin. This is a make it or break it test. You have a 66 percentage of failing."

_He can't be serious then what was those entire academy years for! _I thought shocked.

"Be at the designated training at 5 a.m. and bring all your ninja equipment. That's it, you may go. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi warned and with that he poofed away.

_Hmm something tells me not to listen to him._ I was suspicious of him about the breakfast thing and judging by Hinata, she had the same suspicion.

"Hinata. Naruto. Don't listen to Kakashi and eat breakfast tomorrow. Something tells me we'll need it." I told them.

They both nodded and we headed home. We came upon a path where two roads split.

"H-H-Hinata can I walk you home?" I heard Naruto ask Hinata.

For some reason that made me want to punch the dobe, but I just started heading home, ignoring the feeling.

Hinata POV:

I didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings since I know he likes me, so I smile and say," That's okay Naruto. I can walk home myself. Arigato. Rest well for tomorrow. Ja ne."

When I turn around I see that Sasuke is heading the same way as I am. _Should I walk with him or leave him alone. What if I burden him? He won't like me. Why do I even care what he thinks? It's not like I like him or anything!_

I look down, blush, and start twirling my fingers. After realizing what I was doing I stop automatically, frustrated with myself._ I'm acting like when I was a little girl. Get a grip Hinata. He's just Sasuke. You're acting like one of his fan girls._

When I look up, I just see black eyes.

"Eeeeppp!" I squealed. I jump away from them and see that it's only Sasuke. I sigh in relief but then look up at his death glare. Normal people would have been afraid but I just look at him without even winking.

"Why were you following me?" he asked menacingly.

"I'm not following you. I live this way."

"Oh." He turns forward and starts walking again.

"Wait!" I run to catch up. _Why does he have to be so fast?_ He stops and waits.

"C-C-Can I walk h-h-home with y-you?" I curse myself mentally for stuttering in front of him._ He must think I'm a fool, _I think sadly._ Again, why do I care?_

"Okay, but hurry up. I'm exhausted." I nod and we start walking.

We stay in silence but I don't mind. I'm actually relieved that it's quiet because I don't like loud things. Except friends like Naruto and Kiba, of course.

We reach my apartment and I turn to say goodbye.

"Goodb-"

"I'm glad you're on my squad"

I look at him shocked and we both blush._ Did he really mean that?_ I thought, kind of happy.

"I-I-I'm glad you're in my squad, too … Sasuke-kun", I smile at him.

"Hn", he grunts and walks away, but nor before I catch him blushing more. I giggle silently so he won't notice.

He lifts three fingers and waves goodbye.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

_Being in a squad with Sasuke won't be so bad. _I smile and go to bed, sleeping peacefully for once.

Well that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it was too OC but please tell me if you liked it. I'm going to warn you after chapter 4 or 5 it's going to be my different than the series. Anyways

Review Please :D

Arigato x3!


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy :{D! I'm really sorry for not updating as much but school has been such a drag -.-' Thank you to everyone who took their time to review/read my story. I think I'm going to cry Lmao xD. Anyways about Naruto being a burden or annoying I'm gonna do something later on in the story ^-^' This chapter might suck -.-' I am very sorry about that -.-'

Disclaimor: I sadly don't own Naruto -.-

Enjoy!

**Similarities Brought Us Love**

Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up the next day at 4 a.m. and got ready for the survival exercise. While doing so, I couldn't stop thinking about my lavender eyed teammate.

_She's just like me. She has been through the same pain as I have. Is that why I feel like I can trust her? Is that why I feel like I can get closer to her? _

"Tch. Yeah right. I bet she's just some stupid fangirl. I don't need her. No one knows what I've been through", I desperately tried to convince myself.

_But no. No one can pretend the pain of losing your whole clan. She is just like me. Maybe I can become closer to someone again. Maybe._

With that last thought, I got all my essential items, ate breakfast, and left to the training grounds. As soon as I got there I saw Hinata sitting by a tree, eating an apple. For some strange reason I wanted to go over there and talk to her, but I just walked past her and sat on a tree across from her.

She turned to me, smiled while nodding her head, and said ," Hello Sasuke-kun".

I nod my head back and we stay quiet the rest of the time. It wasn't awkward, it was actually comfortable. That is before the dobe showed up.

"Hey guys. Man I'm tired", he drowsily said.

I pretended to be asleep on the tree.

"Goodmorning Naruto-kun", Hinata warmly said.

"Goodmorning Hinata-chan", Naruto said happily. "Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun. What is it?"

"Do you have any food with you?"

I almost fell out of the tree when I heard him say that._ Didn't I tell him to eat breakfast. He can be really stupid sometimes._

"Yeah. I have a spare apple with me."

"Thanks"

I tuned them out after that, waiting for Kakashi to show up.

_**Three hours later:**_

"Morning everyone. Ready for the survival exercise."

"Your late!", Naruto screamed and for once I wanted to do the same thing.

"Well an old lady needed help crossing the road, so I helped her out and took her home like a good citizen does", he explained, but I can tell he was lying.

"Anyways, let's get started."

We followed him until we were in front of a tree stump with a clock on top of it.

"Okay. This clock is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's it. Nothing else. Understand? Good."

He was about to walk away when he suddenly said,

"Oh! And before I forget. If you don't steal these bells before noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post over there and you'll watch while I eat in front of you."

_That's why he told us not to eat breakfast. To slow us down. _I smirked knowing that we saw through his plan.

"Wait. Ano sensei, you have two bells right?"

I turn to face Hinata as she finished talking. _Why would she ask that? Wait two bells, three of us. That can't be good._

"That is correct Hinata. The one that doesn't get a bell will be disqualified meaning he/she will go back to the academy."

_What? That can't be._ I was shocked to say the least. _I need to pass this assignment. I need to become stronger. I need to get that bell._

"But then again. All three of you can flunk out, too. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells. When I say start you can begin."

The wind blows and everyone is quietly waiting. _I need to get those bells. If i get those bells, then that means I'm one step closer to beating Itachi. I can't lose!_

"Alright. Let's begin."

Hinata's POV

We all seperated. I hid myself on top of a tree and tried to mask my chakra. I activated my byakugan to see Kakashi-sensei just standing there, while Naruto and Sasuke hid on some trees, too.

_I need to get closer to them. I think I have a way of getting those bells._

I got out of the tree and tried to go around Kakashi-sensei when...

"Hyuga-san."

"Hinata-chan."

I turn around and see Naruto and Sasuke bloody and beaten up with kunais all over their bodies.

My eyes grow wide and I couldn't make a sound._What happened to them. They were alright just a second ago. _

"Hinata-chan. Help me", Naruto said.

"Hyuga-san. Help me."

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear. I was about to scream when suddenly a thought struck me.

"He was to strong Hinata-chan. I wasn't strong enough", Naruto said.

"Help us." Sasuke said

_Wait a minute. Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't go down this easily. They wouldn't give up no matter what._

I looked at Sasuke. _Especially not you Sasuke-kun._

I activate my byakugan and saw that it was an illusion.

"Release!"

I was back to where I was before the illusion. I was 2 meters away from Naruto and Sasuke.

I tried to get there attention and when I did, I motioned them to follow me. They swiftly moved towards me and we hid behind some bushes, masking our chakra.

When we were sure Kakashi wasn't around, I explained to them my plan.

"Okay we will need two people to distract him while the other one sneaks up on him."

"But Hinata, there's only two bells and three of us. One of us will have to go back to the academy."

"I know Naruto, which is why I'm gonna let you and Sasuke get the bells."

I saw their faces. They were shocked of what I said. _Even though I want to defeat Neji, Naruto and Sasuke have worked hard to get where they are and I can't let them go through the academy again. I will defeat Neji and I'll get stronger even if I have to go back to the academy._

"Okay. Here's the plan..."

Well, that's it xD! I hate cliffhangers too but I felt like I owed you guys a chapter ^-^' Thank you everyone and I'm sorry for the lame chapter, but I'm losing my touch D;' I love Toshiro from Bleach but sadly I don't own -.-'

Please review :D

Arigato ^-^'


End file.
